Oh How I Love EDD
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: He never thought of him more than a friend. However, those words keep haunting him, running over in his mind and what scares him the most is the fact the idea it self doesn't seem far fetched.


**Oh How I Loved EDD**

**Pairing**: Eddy/Double Dee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the cartoon show **Ed, Edd, and Eddy**. I am not making a profit from this fan fic; just satisfying my muses who wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this fan fic haha.

**Warnings:** Spoilers, M/M, Language, Violence, OOC-ness that I hope is little, Suggestive Dialogue, Humiliation, and A/U

**A/N:**

This was my first **Ed, Edd, and Eddy** fan fic. I posted my second one that I made (of course I posted that one first haha). I really hope I did a good job at this and I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Eddy was slammed a few more times against his big bro's whale shaped trailer door. Double Dee looked shocked and horrified at how cruel his best friend was being treated. He had heard such wonderful things said from Eddy about his big brother. And here that man was, picking on and tormenting that very soul who looked up to him. It made no sense in Double Dee's mind.

"Stop! Desist!" Double Dee shouted standing in front of the so-called big brother.

He out stretched his arms and gave a stern look up at the man that looked like an older version of Eddy. However, there was a difference between the two; and that was something Double Dee could see. The man held firmly onto his brother long enough to look down at this scrawny looking 'girl' or what he thought was a girl stand strong and brave in front of him.

"Mr. Eddy's Big Brother? What do you think you are doing? Big brothers are supposed to be caring and understanding! They are supposed to be supportive of their little brothers!"

He glared up at the man, who stood there holding on to a swirly eyed Eddy who looked like he was physically in pain; but also emotionally in pain as well.

"Not hurt or embarrass them in front of their friends!" Double Dee said, while keeping his glare firm on the man in front of him.

Everyone was stunned at how brave the usually polite man was; they didn't know what would happen next. However, they hoped Double Dee would be alright.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy's big brother said with a raised eye brow.

"Your girlfriend's got spunk." Eddy's big brother said as he gave Double Dee a look that sent a shiver down the lanky teen's spine.

"For your information, I am a boy, not a girl; thank you very much." Double Dee said, his glare still plastered on his face, however he was starting to grow a bit un-easy, as the look towards him seemed to become even more intense.

"Really? Well, who would have thought pipsqueak here was like that." Eddy's big bro said with a laugh before throwing the poor young man away.

"I gotcha Eddy!" Ed shouted as he outstretched his arms to catch his friend who was falling towards him.

Eddy screamed as he flew in the air. He landed hard at Ed's feet.

"Owie..." Ed said looking down at his friend's self-made hole.

"**EDDY!**" Double Dee gasped and was about to run to his best friend.

However, Eddy's big bro had stopped him by picking him up by his sock hat. Double Dee grabbed a hold of his hat; fear of showing what he had hidden underneath. However, this had kept him with in this much bigger and stronger man's clutches.

"It really does run in the family." The man said with a sadistic gleam to his eyes.

Double Dee was confused and scared. He had no clue what this man meant and what he was going to do. All he knew was he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Please, let me down!" Double Dee said, struggling to get his hat free from Eddy's big bro's clutches.

However, he found he wasn't strong enough. He was always never strong enough. He was always weak and couldn't save him self, let alone his friends. This always frustrated the boy to no end. Double Dee thought that if he was smart enough, if he could think of ways to help his two best friends and help them in that way to keep them safe; that he wouldn't feel so weak. However it didn't seem to matter. No matter how smart he became, he could never prevent his best friends from getting in trouble or getting hurt in some way or another.

"Leave him alone you freak!"" Kevin growled.

Out of the three Eds, Double Dee was the one who was normal and the one that no one could really hate. He was sweet, kind, and always willing to help someone out. The young man had helped out even Kevin, who would pick on him all the time.

Double Dee had helped him on a few occasions, by helping fix his bike. Anyone that could fix his bike was an okay guy in his book.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, agreeing with Kevin.

Double Dee had helped many of them out whether it was schoolwork, or even with everyday issues. Double Dee was the guy they could turn to for any kind of help.

Eddy pulled himself out of the hole and looked on in pure horror. Ed was biting his nails and didn't know what to do. Usually, Double Dee would tell him to '_do something'_, but he didn't know what he could do. This was Eddy's big bro and he had heard the many stories about the man from Eddy.

"And what if I don't?" Eddy's big bro said, turning to them all with a laugh, "I'm bigger than you and older."

Double Dee struggled as he continued to try and get his sock hat out from the man's strong grip.

"You're kinda cute for a guy, so I can see why my little pipsqueak of a brother likes you."

Double Dee stopped his struggling to stare with wide eyes at the man. His brain couldn't process what was said; it didn't make sense! Guys don't like other guys, not in the way Eddy's big bro was suggesting! **IT** was against nature! The whole fabric of life! It was unnatural for two guys to like each other! It hurt him so much, as feelings he had been able to bury in logic for such a long time; began to be dug up by this man.

"And it looks like you like him back." Eddy's big bro said with a sneer.

Eddy looked at the scene with wide eyes, however so did everyone else in the group. However, the widest was that of Double Dee himself. He looked ready to cry as he himself realized that he couldn't hide those feelings anymore. No matter how much he tried to rationalize how wrong it was and how illogical it was for them to be like that; it just didn't seem to work any longer.

"Why don't you forget a dork like him," Eddy's big bro said wrapping his other arm around Double Dee's waist and pulling him closer.

Double Dee's eyes widened as he felt the hold tighten around his waist as the hold on his sock hat loosened just a bit.

"Why not try real man, like me?" he said with a seductive smirk and wrapping both his arms around his '_prisoner_'.

Double Dee couldn't help but blink at the man in shock. His face turned red in both embarrassment and a small part in flattery. However, he could never love this man. He was cruel just to be cruel. He didn't care about people. He lied about everything he was and most of all; he wasn't Eddy. Eddy was much more the man this guy would ever be.

Eddy wasn't perfect, but he had more dignity and morals than this guy would ever have in his entire pinky finger! Or that's what Double Dee thought on that matter.

"**HEY BIG BRO**!"

Double Dee's eyes widened at that roar. Eddy's big bro froze as well. He had never heard such a voice come out of his little brother before. He looked over and found his little brother looked a little more than pissed off.

"Eddy..." Double Dee whispered as he looked at his long time best friend.

Eddy was a mess, beaten up, some blood, dirt, and his clothes were a bit ripped. However, his entire body didn't seem to shake in the injuries he had received. No, it looked more like rage as he stared down his brother with those cold hard biddy eyes of his. Double Dee felt his entire body shiver at those eyes.

Eddy's big bro gulped, however, he was able to compose himself before grabbing Double Dee by the collar of his shirt and holding him up.

"What? Are you mad I have your little 'boy friend'? What are you going to do about it?"

Eddy growled as he clenched his hands tight.

"**THIS**!" Eddy screamed as he grabbed Ed as if he was a weapon.

"I am a sword!" Ed shouted, before screaming at the same time Eddy was.

Eddy charged his big bro, swinging Ed hard on top of his big bro's head. Eddy's big bro wasn't expecting the strike and dropped his 'prey' to grab his head. Double Dee landed on his butt and sat there stunned as he watch Eddy whack his big bro other the head by using Ed as a club.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Nazz as she knelt down at Double Dee's side.

"Dude, that guy is totally messed up!" Kevin said, shaking his head as he watched Eddy beat his own brother down with Ed.

"Like my uncle Melkrich; ya." Rolf agreed with a nod.

"That's it! Beat him to a pulp!" Sarah cheered.

"Yeah! You show him, Eddy!" Jimmy cried.

"Stop hittin' yer self! Stop hittin' yer self." Ed said every time Eddy swung him down on top of the man's head.

"I've had enough of this!" Eddy's big bro growled, kicking Ed away and standing up, looking pissed.

Ed flew out of Eddy's hands and landed hard on his head; skidding to a stop close to Double Dee.

"Owie..."

"So you think you can go against me, huh?" Eddy's big bro said, cracking his knuckles.

"I thought you use to pick on me and bully me around was 'cause that's what big brother's were suppose to do! But I was wrong! You're just a big fat stupid jerk! I won't let you hurt me or my friends again!" Eddy growled, glaring up at his big bro.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Eddy's big bro said with a smirk. "You're just a pipsqueak! You can't even hurt me by beating me with your own friend!"

"You're right..." Eddy said, a smile on his lips, "I can't but they can."

He pointed to the three girls who had followed him, Double Dee, and Ed this entire time; trying to protect the three Eds from getting beat up. Now, they were going to finish what they had started to do.

"Ready girls?" Lee said.

"Ready!" chorused Marie and May as they both grinned.

Before Eddy's big bro could say a word, he found himself engulfed in a giggling dust ball as the three girls tackled the man and began to torment him in the only way they could.

"**NO, PLEASE STOP**!" he shouted as they began to submit him to horrors that any one man shouldn't be subjected to by three girls.

Eddy let out a sigh before turning around and finding Double Dee still on the ground staring out in a glazed over eye stare.

"Double Dee! Say something!" Eddy shouted, landing in front of his friend and shaking his shoulders.

Eddy looked deep into his eyes and saw pain mixed with un-shed tears. He just couldn't understand what was going on in that head of his best friend; however, when did he ever know what was going on in it? He growled and shook his best friend again.

"Answer me!"

"Eddy..."

Eddy blinked as he looked at his best friend. Those eyes seemed to hold an emotion that he never really noticed before. Sure, he'd seen it a few times however, he never really saw it until this exact moment.

"Double Dee..." Eddy whispered as he realized something.

All those years Double Dee had stood by him. All of the scams he had helped Eddy form. All the times Double Dee could have made friends with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids and could have been free from being ostracized. He stayed. Double Dee was always right there, by his side through thick and thin. He never once deserted him no matter how thick it got. He finally realized that it was more then friendship. It was love.

Eddy stared wide-eyed at Double Dee, who turned away in shame. He couldn't look at his best friend, the one who he had fallen in love with over those many years being friends. He didn't know when or how, but some how along the way, Double Dee had fallen in love with Eddy. He was now ashamed of those feelings; especially having them be brought out into the open like this. He never wanted them to be exposed, certainly not in this way; and more so not in front of the entire cul-de-sac! Well, most of them as Johnny and Plank were not there.

"Double Dee...Hey, look at me." Eddy said, his voice pleading.

Double Dee shut his eyes before letting out a sigh and turning around to face his long time best friend. He opened his eyes. Eddy was staring at him with an intense look, which made Double Dee blink at his best friend. His eyes were intense, however, they seemed to tell of his own feelings. It appeared that Eddy felt the same way about Double Dee as he felt about Eddy. Double Dee's eyes filled up with happy tears before hugging Eddy and crying.

Eddy's face turned red and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, okay, get a hold of yer self will ya? Its not that big of a deal..." Eddy said, trying to act all cool however, he knew that it didn't matter any more.

"I'm sorry...but I'm just so happy!" Double Dee said, crying into best friend's chest.

He felt relieved. As if a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders. He was a free man and could live with out fear of his secret coming out and worse of all; fear of loosing his friendship with his best friend. Double Dee pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes before smiling up at Eddy. Eddy couldn't help but smile back down. The two began to blush at realizing how close their faces were to each other.

It seemed there was a magnetic pull as they began to move closer and closer. Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy looked on in anticipation; while Kevin looked away while Rolf watched with interest. Ed was hugging himself and looked to be close to cooing.

The screeching of tires as a bus came to a halt ruined the moment. Everyone blinked and looked at the vehicle wondering what was going on. However, their unspoken questions were answered when Johnny dressed up as Captain Melonhead and Plank as Splinter the Wonderwood came out of the bus.

"Do not fear citizens!" Johnny shouted before tackling Eddy and Double Dee, while Plank took out Ed.

He was able to wrestle the three until he was standing on them. Eddy on the bottom of the pile and Double Dee on the top. Ed was sandwiched between the two; and all three were wide eyed as what was going to happen next.

"Do not thank me citizens!" Johnny began to say when Kevin and Rolf takcled him.

"**GET OFF THEM YA WEIRDO!**"

"Yeah! You ruined a sweet moment!" Nazz added, tacklin the poor melon headed boy.

Eddy didn't know if he should laugh or just stare, as Johnny was getting beat up to a pulp by the cul-de-sack. However, when he turned to look at Double Dee, he saw him beginning to become his normal self and seemed a bit relieved. Eddy hesitantly placed his hand on Double Dee's which caused the poor guy to jump. However, he blinked at Eddy then down at his best friend's hand that covered his own and blushed. He turned a smile towards his best friend who gave a grin back.

Ed was filled with joy at seeing everyone was fine and everything seemed to be better than ever. He picked up his two best friends into a bear hug and laughed. Eddy and Double Dee joined their friend's laughter before finding themselves picked up by Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, and even Jimmy; they all cheering for the three Ed boys and calling them their friends!

Eddy looked over at Double Dee who looked back at him with a smile. Eddy had finally gotten everything he ever wanted. The friendship of the cul-de-sack kids, not being in his big bro's shadow anymore, and the relief to know that it was okay for him to love his best friend.

The group headed back to their cul-de-sack, talking about plans of celebrating their new friendship and a new relationship between Eddy and Double Dee. It was the best day ever and it was all thanks to Eddy's stupid brother; who at this very moment was getting his 'just deserts' from the Kanker sister in his whale shaped trailer home.

Life as the Eds knew it would never be the same again, and that was just fine.

**

* * *

**

Please read and review Thank you ^^


End file.
